Harry and Draco's Descendants
by Phoebe F
Summary: Harry and Draco's descendants are best friends when they get theiry letters to Hogwarts. They begin dating, but one begins having second thoughts, leaving the other to a tragic end.


Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Draco Malfoy was his great grandfather. Harry Potter was her great grandfather. So although they were already best friends, this made Iris and Thomas closer than

close. Their parents were wizards, and ever since they were five they were counting the days until they attended Hogwarts. Thomas and Iris were neighbors, so every

day they discussed what classes they would take at Hogwarts, what pets they would bring, and everything from Hogsmeade to the food. At last the letter came. Iris

and Thomas were thrilled and promised to go shopping for their supplies at Diagon Alley together. They didn't care what house they were in, as long as they were

together. However, Thomas had a feeling that he would be in Slytherin, and she would be in Gryffindor. Because of that, he asked her out, thinking that that would

strengthen their bond if the house situation did come true. Luckily, she agreed.

Finally, it was September 1st. Iris and Thomas sat together on the train, for they only knew each other. When they arrived at Hogwarts, they agreed that the castle

was even more incredible in person. As they filed into the Great Hall, Iris was terrified and afraid, but Thomas comforted her, because he was simply excited. At last,

it was Thomas Malfoy's turn. When his name was called, it was greeted by excitement from the Slytherins and a mixture of uneasiness and hate from the other

houses. When the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head, it immediately shouted Slytherin. He was perfectly fine with that, as long as Iris was there too. Meanwhile,

Iris was confused and scared. She knew that Thomas was not bad on the least, but he was extremely ambitious. After all, he had planned to take her on a vacation

around the world. Iris was scared because she was timid and shy, and she knew she would most likely be in Hufflepuff, not Slytherin. When her name was called, her

prediction came true: she was in Hufflepuff.

During the feast, both slipped away, claiming to go to the restroom. They planned to meet each other in the last fifteen minutes they had for lunch at the painting

outside the Hogwarts kitchens. They then returned to their tables, promising to stay together no matter what. The next day, Thomas and Iris only saw each other in

the hallways and during those fifteen minutes at lunch. They told each other everything about their time at Hogwarts, but Thomas kept one thing to himself: he had

met another girl. She was gorgeous, smart, kind, witty, funny, charming, and best of all, she was in his same house. Her name was Cassidy. She seemed to like him,

and he kind of liked her too. He still liked Iris even more, though. Thomas barely knew her, and he and Iris had been friends their whole life. However, he was

unaware of how their relationship would change over the course of the next few weeks. And Iris was unaware that Thomas was changing.

Thomas had made some new friends: Edward and George. They were great in every way but one: they did not support he and Iris. They thought that dating a

Hufflepuff was having a bad effect on him, so they made a scheme. Before coming to Hogwarts, they had known someone who was now a Hufflepuff, Aaron. Their

plan was to matchmake Aaron and Iris, since it was their thought that Thomas and Cassidy would be perfect together. However, they did not have Thomas' consent.

They decided to put their plan into action ASAP. The next day, Edward and George introduced Aaron to Iris. She liked him, but was completely unaware of the

scheme. They also made sure that Cassidy sat next to Thomas during lunch and all of the classes. It worked because they had told Cassidy of the plan, and she was

all for going out with Thomas. When they saw each other again, Thomas felt the need to tell Iris of his friend's plan. She was horrified, but they promised each other

to stay true. However, Thomas felt that dating Cassidy had more benefits than dating Iris; he loved her, but they rarely saw each other anymore. Iris was completely

blind to the fact that Thomas felt that way towards Cassidy.

Weeks passed in the exact same way that that day did. However, Edward and George had gotten the entire house to be against Iris.

5 Years Later

Remarkably, he held on for a couple of years, but the peer pressure eventually cracked Thomas. He was hesitant to dump Iris, for he knew that she was very lonely,

because she had only two friends. But he did it. He knew that the whole house might turn against him if he didn't. Thomas knew that Iris would be heartbroken, but

he had no idea exactly how severely it would impact her. As soon as Iris heard that Thomas was to dump her, she didn't even give him the chance to. She ran

straight out of Hogwarts and into the Forbidden Forest. She didn't even realize where she had ran until it was too late, since she couldn't see anything through her

tears. Iris wound up in the Acromantula colony, and barely even lasted a minute. When Thomas heard the news, he blamed himself, and the Slytherins felt just as

bad. He fell into a state of depression, would no longer be near Cassidy, and rarely smiled anymore.


End file.
